Little green apple - Little orange sunshine
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Sin embargo, ese día era el cumpleaños de Ritchie, mas éste no deseaba celebrarlo aún, debido a qué Wellington se hallaba fuera de la ciudad, y regresaría al día siguiente. AU humano. Chibi's love. CANY :3 ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Ritchie! Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD
1. Sway

**Hetalia, canciones, Dean Martin, marcas, etc., NO nos pertenecen; se escribe esto sin fines políticos o de lucro.**

**RutLance -CrystalFairy: **_Esto no estaba planeado, pero como es el cumpleaños de Wellington, ya que en un día como hoy, un 26 de julio de 1788, se fundó el Estado de Nueva York, y Ritchie no quería que lo pasáramos por alto :p Esperemos que les guste._

_La canción "Sway" -por Dean Martin- no nos pertenece, sólo la usamos como parte de la trama. Es muy buena :D_

_Dedicado a Wellington Addams por su cumpleaños :) ¡Disfruten el oneshot!_

* * *

**Little green apple. Little orange sunshine.**

26 de julio. Ésa era la fecha que marcaba el calendario.

Para él, era un día como cualquier otro, pero no para su mamá. Y Wellington Addams, un chiquillo de 6 años con cabello negro ondulado, piel blanca como la leche, con ojos grises qué se confundían fácilmente con otro color, y qué usaba lentes redondos; el cumpleañero en cuestión, no deseaba otra cosa, qué no fuera ver feliz a su mamá...

Mas no desea celebrar su cumpleaños con un montón de niños babotas, palabras de él, ni con niños babotas de la alta sociedad, palabras de él sazonadas con las de su mamá. Así que aprovechó el tiempo en qué sus padres estaban fuera de casa, para celebrar un aniversario más de su natalicio a lo grande, para echarse a dormir una gran y merecida siesta...

_***RING***_

Hasta qué se apareció en la puerta de su casa...

- Hi, Wellington!- Ritchie González, un tonto niño de cinco años que iba a su clase, moreno, de cabello castaño, ojos color ámbar y unas singulares pecas esparcidas por cada parte de su cuerpo, se apareció sonriente, escabullendo a los sirvientes y demás, sólo para estar a su lado.

- Go away, you moron!- Con su pequeño dedito, el niño de ojos grises le señaló la puerta, más el pecoso no se movió.- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Happy Birthday, Wellington!- Trató de abrazarlo, pero el otro lo esquivó.- Como tu cumpleaños cae en vacaciones, yo te voy a hacer una fiesta para celebrar contigo.-

A pesar de que le dijo varias veces que se largara, Ritchie lo ignoró, avanzando hacia la cocina para tomar una silla y asaltar el congelador, del cual sacó un enorme bote de nieve.

- ¡Voy a hacerte un pastel, Wellington!- De la pequeña mochila que llevara consigo, el moreno sacó galletas, una grabadora con forma de osito, una bolsa de globos y un regalo de forma misteriosa, envuelto en recortes de revistas.

El pequeño de ojos grises observó con furia y terror al intruso haciendo un desastre completo: globos desinflados por doquier, algunos rotos por exceso de aire, mismos que provocaron chillidos de terror en el pequeño californiano; bolas de helado que se derretían en el suelo a una velocidad absurda, migas de galletas por doquier, y ese misterioso regalo que resaltaba tanto por su forma como por las imágenes de músicos locales de jazz que lo envolvían.

- Done! -Gritó con alegría Ritchie mientras llevaba en un plato el famoso pastel, que era una bola de helado rodeada de galletas.- ¡Pide un deseo, Wellington!-

- Deseo que te largues y te lleves tu basura.-

- All right! Pero tienes que morder el pastel.-

- I won't, you moron!-

- ¡Pero es tu cumpleaños!-

- I don't care!-

Rato después, en el que el pastel terminó siendo devorado para que no se desperdiciara, Ritchie le dio su regalo a Wellington.

- ¡Lo escogí especialmente para ti! ¡Ábrelo! ¡Ábrelo!-

- Shut up, you moron!-

Tras despegar con cuidado la cinta de los recortes, el pequeño de ojos grises contempló un saxofón de juguete de colores vistosos.

- Are you kidding me!?-

- No, is for you! ¡Tu propio sapsofono!- El pecoso trató de abrazarlo de nuevo, pero el niño de piel blanca como la leche no se lo permitió.- Y cuando crescas y seas grande, vas a tocar uno muy bonito y brillante, y todos te aplaudirán, y yo mas que todos.-

- You moron! ¡Así no se dice!-

- ¡Ahora vamos a bailar!- Ritchie se dirigió a la grabadora de osito, la que puso en el suelo, cerca de ellos, antes de encenderla, y empezó a moverse sin sentido alguno, de un lado hacia el otro.

_"When marimba rhythms start to play_  
_Dance with me, make me sway_  
_Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore_  
_Hold me close, sway me more..."_

- No, you are doing it wrong!- El pequeño de ojos grises se apresuró a corregir la postura de Ritchie, indicándole además cómo realizar los pasos.- It's like this.- Y lo tomó de una mano y la cintura para bailar, mientras la carita del pecoso se tornaba roja como las fresas.

_"Like a flower bending in the breeze_  
_Bend with me, sway with ease_  
_When we dance you have a way with me_  
_Stay with me, sway with me..."_

Y en ese momento, entró la mamá de Wellington.

- Where are you, my little...?- La señora dejó caer el enorme regalo que tenía en manos para su hijo al ver el desastre hecho desde la cocina, los globos desinflados por doquier, y a su pequeño pedacito de cielo bailando con otro niño.- Who are you?- Preguntó, endureciendo la mirada.

- Hi, my name is Ritchie, y vine a hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños para Wellington por que lo amo.-

La impresión que provocaron esas palabras en la mujer fue tal, que todo rastro de molestia desapareció en un segundo.

- ¿No te da gusto, mi pequeño principito, mi pedacito de cielo, mi pay de manzana, mi gotita de miel?- Y cargó a su hijo, dando vueltas por la sala mientras lo llenaba de besos.- ¡Tienes a un gran amiguito a tu lado! Está decidido, llamaré a tu mamá, le diré que se arregle e iremos por ella para celebrar comiendo en un buen restaurante, iré a arreglarme, no me tardo.-

Apenas dejó en el suelo al pequeño de ojos grises, éste se acercó a Ritchie, quien cubría su boquita completamente sonrojado.

- Listen carefully. Mi mamá es la única que me puede besar y decir todo lo que quiera. Si dices algo de lo que viste, te mato.-

- OK!- Respondió alegre el pecoso.

* * *

26 de julio, varios años después...

El teléfono sonó en la oficina de Wellington Addams, quien adquirió un tono de voz molesto apenas descubrió a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

- Shut up, you moron! ¡Ya te dije que no me hables al trabajo!- Tomó asiento, observando su agenda en el acto.- Debo atender una junta en este momento, nos vemos en la noche, y no vayas a usar esas estúpidas playeras sin mangas... ¡No me importa que sea verano o estemos en el infierno! ¡Te vas a vestir bien, y punto!- Colgó de inmediato, y se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.- That moron.-

Tomó su portafolios y carpeta con los documentos que requería la reunión, más no se retiró sin antes ver el pequeño saxofón de juguete y los recortes de revistas, ambos enmarcados, que tenía consigo en su oficina.

_**FIN**_

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D ¡Nos vemos pronto!_


	2. Still the one

**Hetalia, canciones, Orleans, marcas, etc., NO nos pertenecen; se escribe esto sin fines políticos o de lucro.**

**RutLance -CrystalFairy: **Dudé en escribir este one-shot un par de veces, así qué decidí mejor no hacerlo. Luego recordé cómo la paso el día de mi cumpleaños, y no quise qué Ritchie pasara por lo mismo.

Le agradezco a mi hermana, DarkLady-Iria, por ayudarme a escribir y superar estos momentos qué han sido muy difíciles para las dos. Como comentamos en el fic anterior, la laptop se descompuso, y no tenemos mucho acceso a la pc, por lo qué las actualizaciones y publicaciones serán ahora más lentas, tal vez por meses. Lo sentimos. u.u

Hace un par de días, pero del 9 de septiembre de 1850, California sube a categoría de estado como parte de la Unión Americana.

La canción _"Still the one"_ -del grupo **Orleans**- no nos pertenece, sólo la usamos como parte de la trama. Es muy buena y tiene un par cosas curiosas. La primera, cuando la canción salió allá por 1976, uno de los maestros de la preparatoria de uno de los integrantes, le mandó una carta felicitándolo por la letra de la canción, qué daba un buen mensaje además de ser divertida. El otro detalle fue qué cuando George W. Bush comenzó su campaña para reelegirse quiso usar la canción, mas su autor John Hall, qué se volviera más adelante un congresista democráta, le negó el usarla, o haberle dado permiso, entre otros detalles más. :D

Dedicado a Raúl Ricardo _"Ritchie"_ González por su cumpleaños :3 ¡Felicidades, Ritchie! :D

¡Disfruten el oneshot! ;D

* * *

**Little green apple. Little orange sunshine.**

Ese día, en la sección de guardería, todo transcurría con una indescriptible calma. Cuando menos, para el pequeño Wellington Addams, quién disfrutaba de una placentera siesta.

- ¡Miren al bebé! ¿Tomando una siesta por que tu novia no vino a verte?-

Salvo por esa pequeña peste, conocida como Phillip _"Duke"_ Davis, quién aprovechara la primera oportunidad posible para molestarlo.

- That's not true!- Vick, acompañado de su amada mantita, se acercó de inmediato, con su ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos, solamente para el pequeño neoyorquino.- Ritchie no es su novio.

El niño de ojos grises se enrrolló en la cobija, esperando sin mucho éxito que sus fastidiosos compañeros se largaran, mas eso no sucedió. Para su alivio, la maestra llegó y les pidió ir a sus lugares.

- Niños, hay algo importante que tengo que decirles: Su amiguito, Ritchie, no vino a la escuela hoy por que está enfermito. Y como hoy es su cumpleaños, le haremos unas tarjetas muy bonitas para que se sienta mejor.-

Tras repartir el material, y explicarle a los niños que no podían visitar a su compañero pecoso por el riesgo de contagiarse, todos ellos empezaron a trabajar.

**_We've been together since way back when._**  
**_Sometimes I never want to see you again._**  
**_But I want you to know, after all these years,_**  
**_you're still the one I want whisperin' in my ear._**

* * *

- **_"No puedes entender cómo me siento, Pánfilo Teodoro, por que nunca has amado a nadie como yo amé al hermano del primo del vecino de tu hermano gemelo, Anacleto Demetrino..."_**

**- "_¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan ciega, Federica Rubarba!? ¡Pánfilo Teodoro es Anacleto Demetrino con peluca!"_-**

_**- "¡Eso es mentira! Federica Rubarba, yo jamás te engañaría como otros."-**_

_**- "¡Mientes! ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes, Silvano Amorosio! ¡Mientes! ¡Abrázame, Pánfilo Teodoro!"-**_

Wellington irrumpió en la sala de estar, donde su madre disfrutara de la telenovela del momento, "**_Amor se escribe a mano"_**, y llamó sutilmente la atención de su progenitora.

- Mommy?-

- ¿Necesitas algo, mi amor?- Sin perder ni medio segundo, la señora apagó el televisor y se dirigió a su hijo, mirándolo de frente para darle toda su atención.- ¿Quieres un juguete nuevo? ¿Un cochecito electrónico? ¿Una lancha con motor para la piscina?-

El pequeño negó con la cabeza, preocupando a su madre.

- Tengo un problema.-

**_You're still the one  
I want _****_to talk to in bed  
_****_Still the one that turns my head.  
_****_We're still having fun,  
and you're still the one._**

* * *

Estaba triste, muy, muy triste.

- ¡Achú!-

Había esperado con ansias su cumpleaños, pero no contó con la lluvia que cayó el fin de semana, tras la cuál quedaran un gran conjunto de charcos, unos más profundos que otros, sobre los que se puso a saltar de la emoción. Y como no hay acto sin consecuencia, para esa noche mostró los primeros síntomas de un resfrío, o sea, ¡adiós, fiesta!

Y eso lo puso muy triste.

- W-Wellington.-

Lo que más le dolía, es que no había podido ir a ver a _"su píncipe"_, y al resto de sus amigos, e imaginaba al pequeño de ojos grises sufriendo por su ausencia, corriendo lejos de la vigilancia de las maestras para buscarle, perdiéndose en oscuros y tétricos callejones llenos de peligros y animales hambrientos.

- ¡Wellington, no!- Gritó delirando el pecoso, deseoso de salir corriendo por ayuda.

**_I looked at your face every day._**  
**_But I never saw it 'til I went away._**  
**_When winter came, I just wanted to go  
(Wanted to go)_**  
**_deep in the desert, I longed for the snow._**

* * *

- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte pasar. Podrías contagiarte.-

A pesar de que obtuvo la bolsa de regalo más llamativa que encontró -al gusto de su madre-, se esmeró en su arreglo personal y le aseguró a la madre de Ritchie que había tomado jugo con vitaminas para no enfermarse, ésta no lo iba a dejar entrar a la casa.

- Señora González, mi bolita de algodón de azúcar estaba muy preocupado por su hijo, tener que estar solito, y en su cumpleaños, ¿acaso no es un amor? Recuerde que él hizo lo mismo cuando mi pastelito de manzana cumplió años.-

- Pero...-

- No hay pero que valga, querida. Es más.- Alzó una caja con distintas clases de pastelillos de una prestigiosa pastelería, la cuál llevaba cargando.- Podríamos tomar un café y chocolate mientras comemos estas _délicatesse.-_

- Can I wash my hands?-

- Por supuesto, el baño está en la primera puerta a la izquierda, cruzando el pasillo.-

- Muchas gracias, le prometo que no derramaré agua.- Dicho eso, Wellington se encaminó al pasillo, llevándose la bolsa de regalo que su madre le pasó por debajo de la mesa.

- ¡No te tardes, amor!-

**_You're still the one that makes me laugh._**  
**_Still the one that's my better half._**  
**_We're still having fun,  
_****_and you're still the one._**

* * *

No se demoró demasiado en encontrar el cuarto, gracias a la colorida decoración de la puerta que daba a la habitación. Entró con sigilo, descubriendo al moreno balbuceando cosas incomprensibles, y se acercó a la cama.

- Are you awake?- Le preguntó, mientras subía a la cama con la bolsa de regalo por delante.- Wake up, you moron.-

- Wellington?- Ritchie se frotó sus ojitos lagañosos, para asegurarse de que tenía los ojos abiertos.- ¿Eres tú?-

- Shut up!- Le gritó, tendiéndole el regalo.- Happy Birthday.- Desvió su mirada, ya que a pesar de haber fruncido el ceño, se le colorearon las mejillas.- No lo hago por ti, sino por que mi papá dijo que cuando alguien da un regalo, merece que el gesto sea correspondido.-

Ritchie no podía procesar con claridad lo que pasaba; observó al pequeño de piel blanca y al regalo de manera consecutiva, y a pesar del miedo que sentía por el presentimiento de que todo fuera un sueño, o una horrible pesadilla, quitó el listón que mantenía cerrada la bolsa, y dejó caer el contenido en la cama.

- A Teddy Bear?- Miró sorprendido al peluche blanco con forma de osito. De pequeños ojos grises, blanco y suave como una nube, que tenía un listón de colores en el cuello, y en la pancita tenía bordadas las letras **_"I LOVE CALIFORNIA"_**.- For... For me?-

- No me decidía entre comprarte un cáctus con sombrero y bigote, o ese osito. Lo compré para que ya no me molestes, y tengas a alguien a quién abrazar cuando estés solo.- De repente, los gestos del pequeño de ojos grises se endurecieron.- Pero si lo llevas a la escuela, jamás volveré a hablarte y te lo quitaré. I'll be there. Got it, moron?-

Sorpresivamente, Ritchie empezó a llorar, mientras abrazaba con fuerza al osito.

- _What's wrong!?_- Le preguntó preocupado el neoyorquino.- Shut up!-

- Es que... Es que...- Con la cobija, limpió tanto sus lágrimas como sus moquitos, tratando de no ensuciar al peluche.- I'm sick, I'm so sorry.-

Un dilema atravesó la mente de Wellington, ya que bajo otras circunstancias, optaría por ignorar a cuanto estuviera llorando a su alrededor, con excepción de su madre, y estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza ante su incapacidad de pensar en una manera de callar a Ritchie, cuando recordó lo que su papá hacía cuando su mamá se entristecía.

- It's not your fault, don't cry.- Y al ver que seguía llorando, el pequeño Addams se le acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, logrando impactar al moreno.- Stop it, you moron!-

- W-Wellington...- Mencionó el pequeño pecoso, antes de poner los ojos en blanco y caer de espaldas.- Ah.-

- Creo que está muerto.-

Y salió de la habitación, antes de que la mamá de Ritchie comenzara a sospechar por su tardanza.

**_You're still the one that makes me strong._**  
**_Still the one I want to take along._**  
**_We're still having fun,  
and you're still the one._**

**_Yes, you are._**

* * *

El trayecto de vuelta a casa era ligeramente silencioso, a excepción de la estación de radio qué transmitía canciones de antaño, y su mamá qué tarareaba la canción con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¿Le gustó a tu amiguito el regalo qué le compraste?- Preguntó la señora sin aguantar más el saberlo.

- I think so.- Contestó el pequeño de ojos grises, sin dar muestras de interés en el tema.

Pasaron unos instantes, antes de qué el pequeño volteara a ver a su madre.

- Mommy, ¿es normal que la gente se desmaye por un beso?-

- Bueno, mi gotita de miel, cuando a una persona le gusta otra, es normal...-

El repentino frenón del vehículo provocó qué los demás autos también hicieran lo mismo, produciendo una serie de gritos y bocinazos, dirigidos a la conductora.

- ¡Oh, mi pay de manzana!- Se llevó una mano a la boca, soltando una leve risilla.- ¡Tu primer beso!-

- It was in the cheek.- Dijo, restándole importancia.

- Como digas, amor.- Y volvió a conducir.

De pronto, Wellington sintió un leve cosquilleo en la punta de la nariz, por lo que se frotó levemente.

- ¿Y cómo estaba...?- Se volvió a verlo un momento.

- Achú.- Soltó un breve estornudo, que se cubrió con la mano.

El siguiente frenón no sólo detuvo el tráfico, sino que además causó una leve carambola cuando el carro diera una vuelta bandida y avanzara a gran velocidad en sentido opuesto.

- **_GET OUT OF MY WAY!_**- Gritaba colérica y la vez mortificada la señora Addams.-_** SHUT UP, YOU STUPID MORONS! MY LITTLE BABY IS SICK!**_-

**_Changing, our love is going gold._**  
**_Even though we grow old, it grows new._**

**_You're still the one that I love to touch._**  
**_Still the one and I can't get enough._**  
**_We're still having fun,  
and you're still the one._**

* * *

Más tarde, esa misma noche, tras checarle la temperatura, cambiarle las sábanas de la cama, bañarlo y ponerle ropa limpia, la mamá de Ritchie acostaba al pequeño cumpleañero, quién parecía estar más sano de lo que estaba al estar dando brincos en la cama, sin soltar a su osito de peluche.

- Hora de dormir, amor.-

- Yes, mommy!- Exclamó el pequeño tras dar un último salto y acomodarse para ser cobijado por su mamá.

- Buenas noches, Ritchie.- Le besó la frente, apartando algunos cabellos tras hacerlo.

- Buenas noches, mami.- Contestó con una gran sonrisa, junto con su osito.- Mommy?-

- ¿Sí, mi amor?-

- Cuando sea grande, me voy a casar con Wellington.- Cerró sus ojitos y estrujó al osito con un abrazo.

- Ah?- Preguntó confundida y extrañada ante la declaración de su hijo.- Cla-Claro.-

**_You're still the one who can scratch my itch._**  
**_Still the one and I wouldn't switch._**  
**_We're still having fun,  
and you're still the one._**

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en otra casa, y tras una ajetreada tarde llena de análisis y exámenes médicos de emergencia, el pequeño Wellington estaba listo para dormir como si no hubiera un mañana.

- When I grow up, I'm going to kill that stupid moron.-

- ¡Claro, amor!- Su mamá le besó la frente y le acarició los cabellos, encantada.- Lo que tú digas.-

**_You are still the one that makes me shout._**  
**_Still the one that I dream about._**  
**_We're still having fun,  
and you're still the one_**

* * *

Varios años después pasaron, al igual qué muchas otras cosas; peleas, discusiones sin importancia, fechas especiales, festividades. Sin embargo, ese día era el cumpleaños de Ritchie, mas éste no deseaba celebrarlo aún, debido a qué Wellington se hallaba fuera de la ciudad, y regresaría al día siguiente.

- Wellington.-

Por lo qué se había preparado un gran vaso de chocolate, un enorme plato con distintas clases de galletas, listo para ver una película cualquiera, en compañía de un pequeño osito blanco de felpa con ojos grises. Wellington le había dicho, cuando se lo regaló a los seis años, qué se lo compró para que lo abrazara cuando no estuviera con él, ¿cierto? Y lo seguía haciendo, a pesar de los tantos años qué habían transcurrido, ahora más que nunca que lo necesitaba.

- Oh! Traeré un poco de crema para untarle a las galletas.- Se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a la cocina.- No me tardo.- Le avisó al osito con una sonrisa.

Fue por eso que tal vez no oyó cuando una llave entró en la cerradura, ni cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró, ni mucho menos oír los pasos qué se acercaban al sillón, encontrando ahí al pequeño oso de felpa blanco, tomándolo entre sus manos para verlo más de cerca.

- It's a idiot.- Sonrió, con un brillo radiante en los ojos grises qué se ocultaban tras los pequeños lentes redondos.- Don't you think so?-

- W-Wellington?-

Al oírlo pronunciar su nombre, se volvió para verlo, parado en la entrada de la sala, sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. Y si algo tenía Ritchie, es que era muy observador, lo suficiente para saber que la persona qué amaba nunca esbozaba una sonrisa tan dulce y sincera, hasta ahora.

- Hi.- Lo saludó, sin soltar el oso de felpa.- I'm here. I'm back.-

- **_AH!_**- Y se desmayó, cayendo al suelo con todo y crema.

- **_YOU MORON!_**-

**_Still the one. _**  
**_Yeah, still the one._**  
**_We're still having fun, _**  
**_and you're still the one._**

* * *

_Realmente lamento el haberme tardado tanto, pero el cambio de medicamentos provocó una serie de efectos secundarios no esperados, al parecer, y pues, no había mucho al respecto por hacer, sólo seguir las indicaciones al pie de la letra. Ni modo._

_Fue a los diecisiete años cuando una compañera de clases me regaló mi primer peluche, fuera de mis padres y hermanos, por motivo de mi cumpleaños. Era un Poliwhirl, y lo llevaba a todas partes conmigo, hasta que una maestra expresó su malestar de qué lo tuviera abrazando en las clases, por lo qué dejé de llevarlo a la preparatoria. Le puso por nombre "Substituto", ya qué en la versión azul me gustaba ponerle ese ataque. Y le hice fama a su nombre, ya que en la universidad lo dejé en mi asiento, durante un pequeño viaje de varias horas en lo qué recorría la ciudad en busca de un par de documentos escolares, con una hoja de papel y un lápiz para qué anotara en mi ausencia. Por fortuna, no fue mucho lo qué me contó después. Aún conservo a Substituto, arriba en un cuarto junto con otros peluches con los qué me he peleado, reído y platicado, especialmente con Treecko y Zakumi. (Sip, la mascota del mundial 2010, tan lindo. n.n) De hecho, Treecko una vez me contó cómo era una persona físicamente, con la qué estaba platicando vía messenger, y se asustó mucho ya qué le atinó por completo. Me dijeron qué debía madurar, pero en ocasiones no tienes a nadie más a tu lado, y puede llegar a ser tu mejor consejero, junto con la almohada. Piénsenlo. :3_

_Bueno, y tras un mes de no poder escribir (¡Malditas pastillas!), espero poder seguir publicando y/o actualizando, aunque me tarde más de un mes._

_¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
